Lost But Never Far From Friends
by KiraStorm
Summary: The night of graduation, three new villians will rise. They steal Flora's powers. Distraught by the loss off her winx. Flora decided to leave the life she has and starting a new. But shortly five years later. The Winx are kiddnapped by the same evil that stole from Flora. Never knowing what happened to their friend, they are shocked to be rescued by ...THe PLANTEERS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 - Lost and Graduated **_

_**Night of Graduation**_

_Flora watched ask her friends danced with their boyfriends. They spun around and around the dance floor . She could see her beloved boyfriend being dragged about by his uncle. She couldn't be , would be the finial time she would stroll about Alfea's quad as a student. _

_She turned away from the festivities. To walk along the hedges of lilac roses. She thought of the day she planted them. The night , Helia kissed her in the shadows after the Day of the Royal's her junior year._

_After, she was out of sight of the others. She could sense she was being watched. She could feel their see upon her back. But without warning whoever they were, decided to make their entrance with ..._

_BOOOOMMMM!_

_"AAHHH!" Flora screamed as the blast shot her off her feet and crashing into a wimbo weeping willow. _

_Three figures stepped out off the shadows; the youngest wore a knee length gown in a deep emerald. Cat-green eyes radiated her oval fair face, lips painted a deep blood red framed with pale blond hair that barely grazed her shoulders. With only two thick streak pearl green that made up her bangs. _

_On her right was another girl, which seemed to be a few years older. She wore a bikini top of pitch black lined with silver edging. She also wore above-the-knees-length black skirt with silver chain belt hung about her waist. Her midnight black hair was cut in a pixie style , framing eyes the color of moonstone. She too had two streaks in her hair the color off silver._

_Flanking her rear was a girl, with a simple gold sheath of floor sweeping length. Her hair was a wavy waist length crimson red, with almond shaped eyes the color of topaz glittered from behind a curtain of her reddish gold locks. Strangely , what caught Flora's attention was the fact, she had three long claw-mark mare her cheek._

_"Awe, lookie what we've caught, a fairy!" The youngest cheered._

_"Ohh, shut it, Toxic, you're getting on my nerves." The Red head said, flicking her hand causeing Flora to be pinned to the tree a foot off the ground,"let's just take her power and go before her friends come running."_

_"Acidia, right the explosion will have drawn their attenntion." The girl with moonstone eyes said asked she address the youngest._

_"Fine, Poisonia..." Toxicia pouted._

_"Who are you?" Was all Flora could choke out._

_"None off your concern, flower brat!" Moonstone eyes said before raising her hand and reciting ,"TERRIA BURNIUS REMOVIUS GAIA SOLDIERIUS DEMISSIUS." Flora heard her friends' panicked strictened voices so close but she knew they would never make she would never tell them what they took from her._

_Suddenly, a glowing green orb was pulled from her chest. All she saw was Bloom andthe girls burst through the hedge then the world faded into the black off the night..._

**Flora is in trouble now with no powers now how can she stand beside her friends...her boyfriend. She take the only alternative she sees... She disappears leaving behind everything she had ever held close; her friends, her family and her beloved. Knowing if she stays she woul indanger all off them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - 5 Years Come and Gone

_Its been 5 long years since Flora disappeared, 5 long tear drenched years. The Winx searched long and hard for their friend. But always they came up empty handed. Ask the years passed, the tight group of friends broke apart. Though they went on with their lives. They would check in weekly hoping for some new lead on Flora but none ever came. Helia went on to teach passive offensive techniques at Red Fountain, along side Riven. _

_While both Sky and Brandon went on to inherit thrones. Brandon married into the royal family of solaria. He couldn't be happier with Stella by his side. No longer was he a squire with an unknown destiny, but a king in his own right._

_Sky went on to marry Bloom (no duh). Though, they still have a difficulty with political opinions, they married happily._

_The biggest surprise of them all are Riven and Musa. During the school year at Red Fountain, Musa spends her time away from Riven recording her latest beats. After the school year is over, they spend the summer touring together. Riven proposed to Musa after only being apart six months._

_Aisha went on to agree with her a arranged marriage to Nabu (yes, Nabu has been revived). The two are virtually in separable. They keep a close watch on the gate to the infinite ocean. Though, Aisha keeps a closer eye on Nabu not wanting to lose him all over again._

_Tecna and Timmy both went into business together building, designing and improving inter-realm disaster rescue gear. They married two years after living together. As Tecna logically deduced 'it's only appropriate to see if we can coexist togather.' Timmy rightly agreed, though he had already bought her ring. Luckily it didn't go to waste._

_Stella as always is taking the fashion world by storm. While ruling with a fashionable hand._

_Even though they live worlds apart from each other now. Our girls make a point of getting together once a week for a briefing on anything of Flora's whereabouts. But after five years nowhere seemed to be where Flora was. Not surprising as she was one of Alfea's most highly trained fairy. So, if she wanted to vanish, she could do better then Chris Angel any day and thrice on Sunday_.

_Bloom & Sky_

Bloom sat alone in the atrium. It had become her place of solace. It was her way of being connected to Flora as she moped. She remembered in their freshmen year how Flora had over run their dormroom with plants, it was ok. Until, the girls had found Tecna bound and gagged by one of her more unruly specious.

The memory of that day caused Bloom to laugh aloud to her self. To Sky it was like a song from the heavens. Her laughter was rare these days and it weighted heavy on the young king's heart, "I haven't heard that sound in so long." He said to announce his presence.

Bloom looked at him with the same look she had when they first danced together at Alfea. "This place reminds me of her sooo much it helps as much as it hurts, but I can't seem to stay away."

"I know, Helia's the same way. Riven say he teaches his classes in the forest." Sky said sighing feeling useless unable to ease the pain in his friend's heart, "Nature is the only connection you guys have to her. Each of you are dealing in some way."

"I know, I heard from Timmy, that Tecna has been designing virtual meadows is her spare time." Bloom said with a saddening smile on her face at her very logical friend do something soo illogical.

Sky went to sit next to her sharing the large boulder. He stroked her hair,whispering, "She's fine, if she wasn't she would have come to is by now."

"I know, Sky, I'm just worried about her..."

"I'd be more worried about your selves!" Came a wickedly vial voice behind them. They spun around in time to see only a pair of moonstone eyes peeking out of a cloud of purple that nipped at their ankles.

"SKY!" Bloom shouted as both she and Sky were enveloped in the poisonous cloud. She felt her body seize up, then her vision blurred and the bleed black.

The last thing she heard was "She'll have to come out now, won't she, Bloom..." Came a cackling laugh. Poisonia, wasn't aware of the koi, in the miniature pond watching her as she took Sky and Bloom's limp arms and disappear in a puff of smoke. Or that the koi had vanished from the pond altogather.

_Solaria_

"No! No! No, I said I want sprite green not lime green for the nursery." Stella shouted at the painters. Brandon couldn't help but cringe as Stella ordered the room to be repainted. He knew why Stella wanted that specific color. She, like all the others were deeply effected by the loss off Flora. But what the girls didn't know is that Flora had left with extremely low winx levels and the guys agreed not to tell the Winx or Helia about the dangerously low levels or that Flora could have died with such low levels.

"Is it safe to come in?" Asked an all tools familar voice.

"Not quite,yet musa, unless you have an opinion on lime green verses sprite green, Musa."

There was along pause, then, "I think we'll stay out here..." She said. Brandon turned around on the 'We' part, to see not only Musa but Aisha and Tecna standing there.

"Well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes," He said coming to get a hug from them each in turn, "What bring the Magix realms most beautiful and intelligent ladies to our humble kingdom." He bowed dramatically, the girls laughed at his tomfoolery.

"We came to get Stella for our weekly debriefing/lunch date." Tecna said as if it was obvious.

"Where the guys?" Brandon asked.

"Timmy had to to Red Fountain to reprogram their defense system, so, Nabu went along to check up on Helia and Riven." Aisha answered rolling her eyes. "You would think he was married to Riven, the way they talk on the phone."

"Hahaha, Stell, says the samething about when I'm on the phone with Sky." Brandon chuckled, "It could be said the same when she's on the phone with Bloom."

"What could be said the same, darling..." Came Stella 's voice from right behind him.

"Nothing, honey!" Brandon replied quickly, know trouble would follow swiftly when she used that tone.

"Reeealllly..." Stella asked

"Positive!" Brandon answered, quick to remember that the last time he made a crack about her, she spelled the bedroom door, so every time he touched the door his clothes made would transform into women's clothes. It wasn't till he showed up dinner wearing a feathered and sequin cocktail dress that Stella reversed the spell, after having to sit across from that horrific sight.

"Goo..

"POSITIVE THAT YOU'LL DIE BY OUR HANDS SOON ENOUGH!" Called a vial voice from above them.

They looked only in time to see a pair of cat-green eyes ask The hall seem to fill with an acidic green fog that burned their lungs. Unable to transform, each collapsed on to the floor unable to breathe.

"Seven down, four to go," Hummed Toxic, "oh fairy, oh little fairy, where are you? Four more then their no more."

Toxic hadn't noticed the phoenix, with plumish the color of fire, sitting on the railing with a first class seat to the attack. It feathers ruffed at the sight of Toxica. It quickly took flight ask Toxica telaported everyone away. It need to report the attack.

_You heard her Seven down. Four to go. This going to be a 2 part chapter. Let's just hope Riven, Timmy, Nabu and Helia can do little bit better than others. And watch for another spy._

_-phoenix - fire_

_-koi - water_

_What could be next?_


End file.
